


Angels in the Centerfold

by normily2014



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normily2014/pseuds/normily2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little photoshoot happens in my head and then this fic happened.  Oops (not), sorry lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels in the Centerfold

As Norman watched Emily from behind the camera while he was taking a break from their photo shoot for Spin Magazine. They were doing a cover shoot with a full spread article on what it was like to be the nation’s new power couple. With her rising stardom as an up and coming Indie pop singer, his as an actor who’d just released three major motion pictures in one year, and their combined fame as Beth and Daryl on the ever-popular cult television show that had taken the nation by storm, they were now placed above Brad and Angelina. At least, that was what was all over the tabloids these days. Pictures of him and Emily pasted together in a happy collage and then the speculation articles of whether or not they were dating in real life as their television counterparts were. 

Emily was the epitome of Beth actually. She exuded hope and warmth and light and watching her smile for the camera now was proof enough of that. Beth and Daryl and their love story had been sensationalized by her presumed death and then later resurrection which had just happened recently. They had already filmed almost all of the season but the third episode had just aired and their relationship was going to be taking a physical turn in two more episodes and the producers had felt it necessary to get this photo shoot done to release the morning after it aired in the US. Kind of a one, two punch to finalize the sell of the pairing to the public. But Daryl already knew that it was an unnecessary effort. Polls had shown that the general public was over the moon about the two being romantically involved and well, it was no secret that he and Emily both had always favored the possibility. 

As he and Emily had been working this shoot for the past two days, it was becoming apparent that he was seeing his co-star in a whole new light. Hell, he’d already shot that episode and he’d kissed her and though their on-screen counterparts hadn’t done the deed yet, kissing her had elicited a certain response in him. But that was natural. It happened sometimes with actors and actresses if the chemistry was right. And that’s all it was right? That was what he’d chalked it up to anyway when they’d shot those scenes. Then he and Emily had hung out together later that week and she hadn’t acted weird about it, so neither should he right? 

But now? His eyes met hers again and he swore he saw something in the way she was looking at him.  
“Okay guys we’re ready for the next phase of the shoot.” The photographer, Mandy, looked at him approvingly. “We’ll let you guys get changed. Take, say, a ten minute break?” 

Emily nodded as she slid off the chaise longue, her off the shoulder black sweater, sliding down, exposing one creamy expanse of shoulder. The producers had wanted a clean, sleek look to the twelve page spread and so muted tones of grey, white and black had been chosen for their photoshoot wardrobe. The background props had been selected in varying shades of red to provide contrast and even Norman had to admit that it was going to be stunning. Especially with Emily in the center. With her gleaming blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed to cut their way into you, she could easily be an angel in the centerfold. 

This next couple of hours was going to be interesting to say the least, he thought, as Mandy handed them their attire for the next couple of hours of shooting. He barely caught a glimpse of hers before she whisked it away, intent on changing. “See you in a minute!” He rubbed his hand over the back of his head and padded over to his dressing room, quickly changing into his chosen attire for the next part of the shoot, a pair of white linen pants held up by a drawstring. For the first time he wondered at his chosen lifestyle of going commando (except for renting a tux. That’s where he drew the line) because he knew those linen pants held up by nothing more than the thin drawstring could present problems of its own. As he walked out of his dressing room, he came face to face with Emily and he let his eyes travel over her as he was certain with the gleam in her eye she was checking him out as well. She was wearing a white bandeau bra top that perfectly displayed her flat tummy and he was certain in that moment that his sexuality centered on the perfect nirvana of her tiny belly button. And if her tiny boy shorts that displayed her hips in a way that had him thinking things that maybe he shouldn’t, well that was part of what was going to make this next couple of hours interesting now wasn’t it. 

It was her clearing her throat with a mischievous glint in her eye that caught his attention and drew him in. “Eyes above the waist Mr. Reedus.” Her voice held just a hint of the tease that Beth gave off to Daryl and he wasn’t going to complain. Moreover he could tell that she was teasing him in the way she placed her hands on her hips, which directed him to do exactly opposite as he words commanded. As he looked at her hips framed perfectly by her delicate hands, she giggled and he was reminded of when they'd tested their first screen kiss. Their noses had collided and she'd giggled and he had felt instantly at ease. 

Sometimes he wondered where he ended and Daryl began and standing there in front of Emily, he knew somewhere along the line, the lines had meshed and maybe they’d put those rumors to rest after all. Yes, it was going to be interesting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hiding and you will never find me


End file.
